


He didn't-

by Anonymous



Series: El's nonexistent nonfics [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Arson, Bombed thrice, Dreamon Possession to be specific, Flashbacks, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, Possession, no beta we die like l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: More often than not nowadays, Ranboo finds himself drawn to the isolation of his panic room.He has a visitor.
Series: El's nonexistent nonfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81
Collections: Anonymous





	He didn't-

**Author's Note:**

> *writes this rapidly after watching ranboo's stream* *pauses* *peppers in the fact he canonically doesnt have eyelids and therefor could probably just straight up touch his own eyes*

More often than not nowadays, Ranboo found himself drawn to his panic room. Every interaction with others left his mind racing, his heart pounding against the confines of his chest and he ever increasingly felt the need to go somewhere _safe_ , somewhere people couldn't look at him and judge him for-

For what? _(The community house?)_

So more often than not, after a day full of the joys of social interaction, Ranboo found himself in a small obsidian room, light cast by shards of glowing rock on the ceiling and music playing full volume from the floor to try and drown out his thoughts, ease his worries.

It wasn't all too effective.

For someone with problems remembering things, Ranboo pondered to himself as he swung slightly from side to side as the music echoed in the room around him, he certainly had a lot of thoughts. Too many to count were the days where he would worry about something forgotten, some issue or item. His brain seemed content to leave him without the context and information needed to ease his fears, and often he found himself wishing that he fully forgot things he forgot. That would probably solve a lot of his problems _(and cause even more)_ , Ranboo thought. 'No thoughts, head empty' as the cool kids say-

"But that wouldn't solve anything, would it? Not really." A familiar voice rang out, one Ranboo found himself all too close to, his heart skipping a beat in fear. He glanced around the panic room. No one. That could only mean-

-his eyesight blurred briefly as a spike of pain shot through his head and he stumbled back, Ranboo wished he had something even resembling eyelids because the soft glowstone light on the ceiling suddenly _burned_ his brain and being able to stop seeing things sounded real good right about now. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, and tried to ignore how cold and glassy and generally un-eye-like they felt _(freak freak fucking freak face-eater hybrid freak)_.

"I mean, you knew what you were doing the entire time" Dream's voice sounded out once again, but this time it didn't possess the odd quality of coming from nowhere like it did every time Ranboo heard it in his head, this time it was easy to perceive coming from right in front of him-

Ranboo's head snapped up and he jerked backwards, only to be met with cold, unfeeling obsidian. Dream stood directly in front of him, crouched yet impossibly tall despite the fact Ranboo _knew_ he was taller than the masked man, his head was lolled at an unnatural angle that made his mask resemble a text smiley written in ink on paper, sideways and bland and _not where it should be_.

Ranboo swallowed. He regretted coming to the panic room, actually, wished he was anywhere but here, god, he really was going crazy, wasn't he? He had to get away from here he had to run how could he escape he-

Dream (?) took the pause as an invitation, head _gliding_ closer to Ranboo in a manner no living thing could replicate, just another point to the 'crazy' pool, Ranboo was simply going insane. That was fine, that was perfectly fine and dandy and great and grand-

"Didn't you?" Dream-Not-Dream asked.

"What?" Ranboo croaked. He didn't- what was he talking about?

Dream-Not-Dream was still, odd, unnatural, for what must have been only a handful of seconds but to Ranboo it felt like an eternity. His head tilted further, as if he was merely expressing disbelief, but it kept turning and turning and _crack_ and twisting around until it was the right was around again, and Dream-Not-Dream slowly rose from the crouch he had been in. Ranboo swallowed. He should probably leave-

DreamdreamDREAM's hand shot up from where it was resting at his side, wrist twisted just a degree or two too far, and impacted with Ranboo's forehead, and then he wasn't inside his panic room, or even inside at all for that matter, he was out in the fresh air with moonlight shining down onto his person and he was outside the community house and he had something red in his hand and there was more of it scattered around and he felt like a _puppet on strings and he felt the cold metal of a flint and steel in his hands and he saw himself in the window, Ranboo with two green eyes looked Ranboo with one dead in the eyes (redgreen) and smiled and struck and it went up in FLAMES-_

Falling to the floor, choking on air, if he were any more coherent Ranboo would wonder about how he can be such a paradox. The tears trailing down his face singed his skin, and yet through gasping and shuddering breaths he couldn't bring himself to care. He could have been in that state for an infinite amount of time or just a few seconds, but by the time he looked up with desperate questions dying on his lips, he was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah anyway ranboo possession arc pog?????? Ranboo dreamon possesion arc-???? I Dont Want My Boy To Do Anything Bad Please.


End file.
